Love at First Bite
by SPokemonGames
Summary: Levi has to hide. He has to hide from the blood-suckers that surrounded him, because he wasn't like them. He was a rogue, and the others were out to kill him.
1. Prologue

One woman sat alone, a child wrapped up in a bundle in her arms. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as the child opened his eyes. His life-filled eyes. She didn't want the life to drain from those grey orbs, so she knew she would have to give up the child to someone else. Someone who wasn't her.

She couldn't leave him with his bastard of a father, since he had already gone into hiding. That probably wouldn't last for long. He'll be dead in a couple of weeks- maybe a month if he's lucky- his body turned to dust.

She gave one final kiss to the child's forehead, before wrapping the old blanket tighter around her young. "I must leave you here, Levi." She whispered, her voice shaky and weak. She didn't want to be here, hidden in the shadows in front of a kind man's house. "You have to stay here. You'll be safe."

She knocked on the door, waiting for the man to come out. The man, Zhivago, was a kind-hearted friend, walked out. The smile on his face faltered as he noticed the distressed face of his friend, and the bundle she held in her arms. "What's up, Kuchel?" He asked.

The pattering of feet came from within the building, quickly ending up behind Zhivago. "Zhivago? Who's this?" The twelve year old questioned, looking at the frail woman.

"Not right now, Ban." His adoptive father replied, pushing him back into their home. "Go back into your room."

As the silver-haired kid disappeared, the man turned back to Kuchel and her child, a concerned look painted in his face. "What's wrong?"

I don't have a lot of time to explain. This is my son, Levi. He was born a week ago, and I think the Moon District had found out. He's a human, as far as I know, and they will stop at nothing to get to him. Please, take care of him." She pleaded, looking down at the boy once more. His expression was innocent, just like it should be. The poor thing shouldn't lose his life. He wouldn't even be here, if it weren't for her carelessness.

Zhivago agreed to take Levi under his wing, raising the child along with Ban, his other adoptive son. Kuchel returned to the shadows, saying her last words towards her baby, knowing she would probably not be able to ever hold, see, or talk to him again.

The boy reached out for the familiar warmth of the woman, his grey eyes filling with tears at the sudden change. Never would he see her again. Not even in his memories, because he would have no memories of her to replay in his mind.

 _ **First off, yes, Ban is going to be in this story. If you didn't know, Ban is from The Seven Deadly Sins, and his story is actually very similar to Levi's. They are also my favorite characters from both anime's, so that's a bonus. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. It's 12AM, so there might be some mistakes.**_

 _ **Goodbye my demons!**_


	2. Chapter 1

The man sped through the streets, Ban and Elaine following close behind. They were using the 3D Maneuver Gear that they had stolen from a drunken group of Vampire Hunters a couple of weeks ago, and the hunks of metal had made their business better.

"Levi!" He heard Ban call out to him. He quickly turned his head around before snapping it back to watch where he was going, showing him that he had his attention. "Me and Elaine are going back to the base! You coming with us?" He asked.

"No. I'll be there in a minute. You better not dirty up the place...More than it already is." He replied. Living in the Underground District didn't stop him from cleaning what he could. He at least wanted a decent living space.

The silver-haired man nodded, quickly spinning around to head back home, his girlfriend following close behind. Levi kept on moving forward, his cold, grey eyes examining the filthy streets below. Something small and black caught his eye, causing him to almost lose his balance. A cat.

Normally, he would've ignored it, but he felt drawn to the creature. He landed next to a dark alleyway where the cat sat alone, blending into the shadows that surrounded the walls. The short man reached a hand out to gently scratch the feline behind the ears, receiving a contented purr in return. As he ran his fingers down the cat's back, he realized how prominent her spine was, like most of the other living things in the district, including him.

He picked up the cat in his arms, brushing it's fur gently as he started walking towards his home. The one thing he failed to notice was the pair of red eyes following his every move.

When Levi finally got home, he placed the cat on one of the seats inside the living area. The little blonde came out of her and Ban's room, hopping over to the feline. "Who's this?" She asked, happily grooming her fur.

"I found her out on the streets." The man replied, placing a small bowl of water on the floor. He'll need to get some food for her later.

Elaine giggled. "You don't usually do this kind of thing," she said, watching as the she-cat quickly hopped down lap at the bowl of water. "What're you going to name her?"

Levi thought about it for a minute, examining the way she happily drank from the bowl, as if she hasn't had anything to live off of for a while. "Hope." He answered simply, before walking towards his room. Hope was at his heels in an instant, seeming to like her new savior.

The man allowed the black cat to enter before shutting the door behind her, cringing as wood scraped against wood. Hope immediately hopped up onto the old bed in the corner of his room, curling up against the pillow that sat against the wall. His bed was basically untouched, since his Insomnia kept him from getting much sleep.

Instead of joining his new pet on the covers, he sat at his desk next to the only window in his room, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. Levi glared at the world outside, watching as people covered in dirt stumbled through the streets. Some were stealing from others, just like he had learnt to do, before Zhivago suddenly went missing.

Soon enough, the exhaustion caved in on him, causing his arm to go limp and allowing his head to fall to the desk. The last thing he saw was the cruel world he had learnt to call home, and the last though he had was how much he wanted to save the people who've had suffered the same fate as him. God help them.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. It's been a while since I've seen the OVA, and I know if I watch it again, I'll cry. Also, the only reason that I'm watching the English version of AoT this time instead if the Japanese version on Netflix, is because I want to listen to Levi's voice. (Low key looking at fan art of shirtless Levi)._

 _I chose not to say that this story is a crossover, because the three characters from The Seven Deadly Sins are just...There. They're a big part of the story, but this isn't really a crossover._

 ** _Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (I already said that). If you liked it, please vote and comment. Stay tuned for Chapter Two on the nineteenth, my Demons. Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_If you want, you can check out this story on Wattpad. My name is KaileenaBehrens05/SPokemonGames. You get song recommendations and pictures!_

 _I said man/men/vampire like, 20 times in this chapter..._

"Levi! Levi! Wake up!"

The black-haired man felt a pair of hands shake his shoulders, the frightened voice of Elaine whispering shakily. "Wha?" He groggily opened his eyes, Elaine's blurry image coming into view. "What's going on?"

Before she could answer, Ban ran into the room, quickly shutting the door and locking it. "Three people, most likely men, have broken in." He answered for her, quickly pushing the two smaller people under Levi's desk. "You have to hide. Stay still and don't make a sound." He ordered, before hiding in the nearly empty closet on the other side of the room. Hope padded towards the desk, jumping into the blonde's arms.

A few moments later, the door splintered into pieces, allowing three people to enter. Levi almost gasped as he saw their eyes, which were glowing red. Ban's eyes were different. His crimson orbs didn't glow like this.

The three sniffed around for a few seconds, before the desk was suddenly thrown across the room, revealing the three beings hiding under it. Elaine shrieked as Ban threw himself at one of the men, knife in hand. Levi took out his own blade that was hidden in one of his boots, lunging at one of the others.

His eyes widened as he got a glimpse of a fang protruding from the man's upper lip, causing him to falter. The vampire took the opportunity to push Levi to the ground, caging him with his legs and arms, holding his wrists with one hand while the other gripped his throat. The black-haired man struggled, before fin ally kneeing the man in the crotch, giving him enough time to escape his grasp and hit his head hard with the handle of his weapon.

He pushed the limp body off of his own, stumbling to his feet and rushing towards Ban's battle with the other blood-sucker. His taller friend was currently stuck in a headlock, his hands scratching at the male's bare arms. Levi managed to sneak up behind the fighting duo, knocking out the vampire in the same manner he had with his teammate. "Thanks." Ban gasped, rubbing at his aching neck.

Their attention was caught by another scream from Elaine, who had another figure approaching her. The small girl held the black cat to her chest, her golden eyes shut tightly as she turned away from the man, tears running down her face. Before either Levi or Ban could get to her, tow more vampire invaded the room, holding both of them by their arms. The figure that was approaching Elaine now had her in his hold as well, her body going limp from being hit in the head.

"Dammit, you swine! Let her go!" Her boyfriend growled, trying to break away from the other man's hold.

Levi kicked and squirmed around in his captor's grip, but the vampire wouldn't let him go. The black-haired shorty craned his neck up and around to catch a glimpse of the taller figure. The only things he saw was a flash of long fangs, red eyes, and blonde hair. "What do you want?" He ceased his movements, his head bowing in defeat. He felt powerless, because he couldn't do more to protect his only family. He couldn't keep them safe.

The tall blood-sucker ignored him, only banging his elbow against his temple, causing him to fall into darkness.

* * *

Levi woke up again for (probably) the second time that day, his temples pounding painfully. He looked around him, only to see Ban and Elaine huddled together, rusty shackles keeping them grounded. The black-haired man tried to move around, but he had his own pair of cuffs rubbing against his pale skin. The loud clanking caught their attention, because their heads instantly snapped up to look at him. They didn't say anything, but the questioning looks the two were giving him allowed him to come to the conclusion that they were wondering what the fuck was going on. Their leader shrugged as a reply, causing the short set of old chains to rattle again.

The noise must've also alerted a few guards, because two men with blood-red eyes entered the room, each holding small revolvers and a knife. They didn't move again, only warily staring at the three captives. The only noises that surrounded them was the light tap of dripping water, and the echoing of footsteps that was heading towards them through the darkness.

Another man now stood in front of them, towering over the other two vampires. Levi recognized him as the tall blonde who had knocked him out earlier, holding him by the arms tightly. "My name is commander Erwin Smith. I am the leading soldier of the Vampire District."

 _So we finally get to meet Erwin. Honestly, I can't believe how many times I wrote_ man _, or_ men _, or_ vampire _in this chapter. God, help me._

 _So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please vote and comment (if you're on Wattpad) and add this to your library if you want to be caught up on updates. If you're on the , please leave a review and add this to your favorite stories (if you like this so far). I'll be updating on the 20th._

 _I'll see you Demons in Chapter Three. Bye!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Well, shit_ , was Levi's first thought that ran through his mind after comprehending what the blonde man had said.

Commander Erwin Smith.

At that moment, the smaller man knew that they were screwed. From what little he learned from the Vampire Hunters that carelessly ran their mouths, Erwin was a big deal. He was one of the strongest warriors of the the Vampire District.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Levi didn't even know why they were even there. The two (since Elaine didn't really contribute to their crimes) were criminals, yeah, but that didn't even interfere with the other district. "Why the fuck are we here?" He growled, sitting back on the the heels of his boot. He cringed as he felt patched of dirt rub against the thin fabric, but he tried the hardest he could to mask his discomfort. He did not want to appear weak to anyone, especially the enemy.

"Shut your trap, you rodent!" One of the guards hissed back, flashing his fangs. Before he could move any closer to the bars that separated them, the commander placed an arm in front of him, blocking his path.

"Don't act like you don't know why." He ordered calmly, which greatly confused and irritated Levi. How can this guy be so calm, yet so scary. Well, not scary.

The black-haired man cocked his head to the side, allowing his messy hair to fall in front of his grey eyes. That was the first thing he needed to fix when they escaped. "Was it something we did in the Underground. If not, then we have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

He looked back at the couple huddled together in the corner, only to see regret in Ban's crimson eyes. "Ban?" He questioned. He noticed Elaine had the same look in her golden orbs. "Elaine?"

The tall vampire dropped his arm back down beside him, raising one of his oddly-shaped eyebrows. "Do you seriously not know?" He asked, receiving a shake of the head from Levi. "Do you know who your mother is?"

The small prisoner seem taken aback by the question, realizing that he actually didn't know anything about the woman who gave birth to him. Erwin sighed, before taking a seat down on one of the empty stools in front of the filthy cell. "Your mother's name is Kuchel Ackerman. A vampire." He stated, spitting the female's name like it was poison.

Levi froze, feeling his blood run cold. His mother- Who he had never seen or heard of- was a vampire! "How can this be? This has to be a joke. If it is, it's not funny."

"It's not a joke, you rat. Shut the fuck up and listen." The guard from before hissed, not bothering to step forward this time, knowing that Erwin would hold him back again.

The commander finally gave a warning glare to the man, causing him to shrink back. "Mike. Shut it."

The small mortal didn't even have the strength to smirk at the rude man's weak moment, still shocked. "How can this be? I'm not even a vampire myself." He whispered, grey pools wide.

The shorter blonde straightened up again, stretching his neck forward as he sniffed very close to the now weirded out prisoner. Although he was obviously confused and a little disgusted, he couldn't move away because of the rusty shackles gluing him to the dirt-covered cobblestone.

"He's right. He doesn't smell like any of us. Although, his scent is quite divine." He chuckled, his eyes (which had been a calm blue before) flashing red once again. "You might have to watch out. Some of us might not be able to resist."

Levi shivered, sneering at the guard. "Gross."

"Mike's right," Erwin agreed, running a hand through his own blonde hair, which made the male human in front of him want to do the same with his own ratty mess. "Not only do you smell human, but your scent is way too sweet. It's almost overpowering. You'll have to be careful." He warned.

The mortal rolled his eyes, chucking the vampires' words out of the imaginary window. "Whatever. Anyways, that still doesn't answer my question. Why are we here?" He growled, pulling at the chains, most likely bruising his delicate wrists. "And whatever you have already said has nothing to do with Ban nor Elaine."

Erwin sighed once again. "Your mother was having affairs with a human man. He is already six feet under. Kuchel had conceived a child, before giving the child up to a man by the name of Zhivago. He hid the child, before suddenly disappearing into thin air, leaving it and his other adoptive son." He paused. "You are the child."

The grey-eyed man paled even more, his body shaking as he put the pieced of the puzzle in order. He looked around at the two behind him, who were bowing the heads. The guilt in their eyes told him enough.

He was a being that was going against one of the biggest laws in the world, and this deadly secret was locked away from him, the key being the people around him.

"Why?" His words trembled, like his body. His knees were barely supporting him as he cried out again. "Why!"

He couldn't think of anything else to say.

 _Hey guys, I know I'm late. I don't care._

 _Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter._

 _(Wattpad) If you did, please vote and/or give me some feedback. If you're new to this story, add this to your Library so that you are notified when the next chapter is posted._

 _( ) if you haven't already, add this story to your favorite's list and/or leave a review so that I can get your opinion on this story._

 _Bye, my Demons. See you in the next chapter._


End file.
